Les faces cachées de Sebastian
by Chevyke
Summary: Que se passe-t-il chez les Phantomhive lorsque personne ne les observe ?  Eh bien, c'est ce que vous allez découvrir !  Drabbles inspirés des couvertures des mangas - 4 drabbles en ligne! 1. Black Host; 2. Black Doctor; 3. Black Ninja; 4. Black Racer
1. Black Host

Voici une nouvelle fic, sur Kuroshitsuji cette fois !

C'est un recueil de drabbles, inspirés par les couvertures sous les couvertures des tomes de Kuroshitsuji déjà parus. Voici le premier, sur le thème « Black Host » !

**Rating :** K, rien de bien méchant dans ces drabbles :3

**Pairing :** Aucun dans ce drabble ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à Yana Toboso.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Sebastian, il va être l'heure !

- J'arrive Monsieur…

Sebastian termina d'arranger son col face au miroir de l'arrière-salle. Veste noire rayée, chemise bordeaux, pantalon noir, comme tous les soirs il s'était mis sur son 31 pour séduire les clients. Après un dernier regard au miroir, il franchit la porte qui séparait l'arrière-salle de la salle du club. Il regarda sa montre : en effet, il allait bientôt être 19h, l'heure à laquelle le bar ouvrait d'habitude… Il rejoignit son patron, Ciel, et ses collègues, eux aussi hôtes dans le prestigieux host club Phantomhive. Depuis toujours, il se demandait pourquoi la direction d'un club comme celui-ci – où les clients, moyennant de grosses sommes d'argent, pouvaient avoir toutes sortes d' « extras » de leurs hôtes – avait été confiée à un garçon d'une douzaine d'années. Certes, c'était le fils de la famille Phantomhive, la plus riche du pays, mais était-ce bien une raison ?

Mais ces questions n'avaient pas de sens. Il était embauché, un point c'est tout, et n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre du boss – il était super bien payé, et en plus, c'était lui qui avait en charge toute l'équipe, soit un boulot un minimum intéressant. Comme tous les soirs, le briefing se passa rapidement, et était plutôt adressé à ses collègues : Bardroy, Finnlan et May Linn. Bardroy et Finnlan étaient deux beaux jeunes hommes –mais moins beaux que lui, bien évidemment – le premier plus dans le style « bad boy », le second, plus dans le style « androgyne ». May Linn était, elle, une jeune fille très prude d'apparence, ce qui ravissait toujours les vieux libidineux – dommage pour elle qu'elle soit si appréciée par eux, se disait Sebastian.

Après, la soirée de travail commença. Sebastian se trouva très rapidement un client – un jeune homme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux noirs et au teint mat.

- Bonsoir… comment vous appelez-vous ? lui demanda Sebastian d'une voix douce avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Azzuro… Et vous êtes ?

- Sebastian, enchanté…

Il engagea la conversation avec son client, séducteur comme d'habitude – après tout, c'était cela qu'on attendait de lui – tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil que tout se passait bien en salle. Et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse, détournant tous les clients de leurs conversations.

- Oh, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? disait un client vieux, gros et riche, à un Bardroy mortifié qui tenait une flûte de champagne – vide bien évidemment – à la main.

- Je vous apporte quelque chose à boire, Azzuro ? Demanda aussitôt Sebastian avec un sourire désarmant.

- Volontiers…

L'host se leva et se dirigea non vers le bar, mais vers le client outré qui était en train d'ôter sa veste de costume pleine de champagne.

- Permettez-moi de vous aider, Monsieur… dit-il en aidant le client à retirer sa veste.

- Une veste à 1000$, vous vous rendez compte ? y répondit le client, visiblement en colère.

- Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, nous allons nous charger de tout et Bardroy va s'empresser d'apporter votre veste au pressing. Si vous voulez bien accepter la compagnie de Finnlan le temps que ce soit réglé…

Le client bougonna jusqu'à ce que Finnlan, ayant entendu son nom, arrive et vienne prendre place à ses côtés. Sebastian quitta la table pour se diriger vers le bar… et se précipita pour prévenir une autre catastrophe. Il glissa ses mains sous le plateau que tenait May Linn, qui penchait dangereusement vers l'avant, et sauva les vestes de deux clients attablés non loin. Clients qu'il servit avec son plus beau sourire.

- Le mojito est pour vous, Monsieur.. ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça…

- Passez une agréable soirée.

Ensuite, il remit le plateau dans les mains de sa collègue et alla réclamer une bouteille de champagne à Tanaka, le barman. Il prit le plateau que celui-ci lui préparait – une bouteille, deux flûtes – et se remit en route vers la table de son client, trop longtemps délaissé… juste à temps pour voir une cuiller à café – pleine de café bien évidemment – décrire un magnifique arc de cercle dans les airs. Levant un bras, il l'intercepta, avant de regarder autour de lui… Et de voir May Linn, écarlate, assise à côté d'un client avec une tasse de café devant elle… une tasse sans petite cuiller.

Gardant son sourire désarmant plaqué sur la figure, Sebastian alla lui rendre sa cuiller, avant d'enfin retourner s'asseoir auprès de son client, toujours en gardant un œil sur la salle. Après tout, la soirée ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :3


	2. Black Doctor

Voici un nouveau drabble de cette série, le deuxième. Il est intitulé « Black Doctor » ! Les quelques infos d'usage :

**Rating :** K, comme le précédent ^^

**Pairing :** Aucun dans ce chapitre ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à Yana Toboso.

**RàR:** Raiu-chan, merci pour ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

BIIIIP ! BIIIIP ! BIIIIP !

Sebastian quitta précipitamment le chevet de son patient précédent lorsque son bipeur se mit à nouveau à sonner. Il était une heure du matin et le service des urgences de l'hôpital ne désemplissait pas. Sebastian arriva à l'accueil des urgences et se pencha vers l'infirmière de service, May Linn.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois ?

- Un jeune garçon de 10-12 ans, rescapé d'un accident de voiture… ses deux parents sont décédés et il est mal en point, il a besoin d'une opération d'urgence… Bardroy a tous les détails de l'affaire, il vous attend au bloc.

- Merci, May Linn !

Sebastian se précipita vers le bloc opératoire – s'inquiétant autant de l'état du garçon, déjà préoccupant apparemment, que de toutes les bêtises que pourrait faire son assistant. Il arriva et vit un jeune corps allongé sur un lit roulant, avec à côté son assistant, déjà en tenue…

- Docteur Sebastian ! Voilà le garçon… Ciel Phantomhive, un accident de voiture, il faut l'opérer pour arrêter son hémorragie, une côte a perforé le poumon… lui dit rapidement Bardroy, apparemment content de le voir.

- Vous ne l'avez pas mis sous respirateur ?

- … Non…

Retenant un soupir, Sebastian prit le cas du malade en main et le fit entrer dans le bloc, où il le plaça directement sous oxygène – parfois, il se demandait si ses assistants avaient faits leurs huit années de médecine, ou pas. Ensuite, il passa dans la salle d'à côté s'équiper pour l'opération – gants, blouse, tout ce qu'il fallait pour opérer en de parfaites conditions. Il revint dans la salle d'opération après ces préparatifs.

- Bardroy, va me chercher Finnlan, on aura besoin de lui sur ce coup-là.

- Oui chef !

Sebastian profita de l'absence de son assistant pour préparer son matériel. Pinces, scalpels, compresses. Il prépara également le blessé à l'opération. May Linn ne l'avait pas fait, mais c'était plutôt habituel, les oublis de ce genre chez elle, alors il ne s'en formalisa pas… Il attendit ensuite le retour de Finnlan et Bardroy pour commencer.

- On est là, Sebastian ! lui fit Finnlan avant de s'approcher du blessé. C'est lui qu'on opère ?

- Oui. Bardroy, passe-moi un scalpel.

- Voilà.

Et l'opération commença.

- Bardroy, pince.

- Voilà.

- Finnlan, compresse la plaie.

- Oui…

- Bardroy, scalpel.

- Voilà.

- Bardroy, ceci est une compresse, je t'ai demandé le scalpel.

- Excusez-moi, répondit un Bardroy plutôt embarrassé.

Après trois longues heures, l'opération prit fin avec succès. Sebastian soupira en retirant sa blouse et ses gants. Au moins, un jeune de plus resterait en vie ce soir-ci.

- Bardroy, je te le confie, ok ? Il va dans la chambre 312.

- Bien reçu Sebastian, je l'y emmène !

Ils s'y mirent à trois pour déplacer Ciel sur un lit roulant, puis Bardroy s'en fut avec lui. Le médecin en chef se tourna vers son deuxième assistant, qui était toujours là.

- Finnlan, on a encore du boulot ce soir ?

- Pas que je sache Sebastian, vous pouvez prendre une pause, répondit l'assistant avec un sourire. On a une dame dans la chambre d'urgences n°4 qui va accoucher, je vais lui envoyer quelqu'un de compétent…

- D'accord, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre 4…

- Ca roule !

Les deux hommes sortirent à leur tour de la salle d'opération et parcoururent le couloir des urgences, qui commençait lentement à se vider. Ils passèrent devant une salle d'attente où patientaient encore une maman avec son bébé, et un couple dont la femme toussait beaucoup. Sebastian dépassa cette salle et arriva avec Finnlan à la chambre n°4. Il l'ouvrit…

- Finnlan, es-tu sûr de la personne à envoyer ?

- Absolument sûr Sebastian, confirma l'assistant sans avoir vu la personne qui se reposait dans la chambre.

- … Bonsoir Docteur… vous venez me faire mon plâtre ?

La voix qui s'était élevée de l'intérieur de la chambre était indéniablement masculine… Sebastian hausa un sourcil en regardant son assistant devenir rouge pivoine. Un accouchement, vraiment ? Le médecin entra et fit signe à Finnlan de le suivre.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, c'est tout à fait ça, nous venons vous plâtrer… le bras, répondit Sebastian après un rapide regard au patient.

Il aida son assistant à faire les préparatifs puis le laissa seul avec l'homme… Avant de sortir, il eut le temps d'entendre un timide « Euh, c'est l'autre bras… ». Il secoua la tête. Décidément, son assistant était incorrigible. Il alla ensuite à l'accueil demander si rien ne requérait son attention pour le moment – et s'il pouvait prendre une pause bien méritée après la difficile opération de la nuit.

- Euh, on a juste le patient de la 312 qui vient de décéder… mais d'autres infirmiers s'en occupent déjà, lui répondit May Linn.

- Quoi, celui de la 312 ? Mais son opération a été un succès…

- Euh… à la 312 c'est une vieille femme…

- … Tu peux biper Bardroy ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'assistant Bardroy arrivait, un peu essoufflé.

- Vous me cherchiez, chef ?

- Tu l'as mis dans quelle chambre, Ciel Phantomhive ?

- Euh… ben celle que vous m'aviez suggérée…

- Oui, mais encore ?

- Euh, j'en sais plus rien… il y a un problème ?

Si Sebastian avait écouté ses instincts les plus méprisables, il aurait certainement fait un bain de sang. Quelqu'un aurait appelé la police en remarquant les deux monticules de chair ensanglantés et méconnaissables dans le hall des urgences, il y aurait eu une enquête, et c'aurait été plutôt chiant pour Sebastian d'éviter la police pour les cinquante années à venir. C'était en partie pour cela que le médecin n'écoutait pas ses instincts les plus méprisables. Au contraire, il fit un grand sourire.

- Il y avait une vieille femme à la 312 – la chambre que je t'ai indiquée – qui vient de décéder… Eh bien, mettons-nous en quête de ce patient disparu. Mais sans faire trop de bruit, pour les autres malades…

Sebastian et Bardroy se mirent en quête du patient dans la plus grande discrétion, se séparant pour plus d'efficacité. Enfin, discrétion… celle-ci dura jusqu'au cri triomphant de l'assistant.

- Je l'ai trouvé !

- C'est pas vrai… jura à mi-voix le médecin, avant de rejoindre Bardroy.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et Sebastian constata avec soulagement que Ciel dormait, tout petit dans son grand lit blanc d'hôpital. Son cardiogramme était régulier et sa cage thoracique se soulevait régulièrement.

- Eh bien, une bonne chose de faite chef, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bardroy avec le sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Sebastian arborait lui aussi un grand sourire. Il retourna à l'accueil avec son assistant et se fit confirmer que cette fois, il pourrait se reposer. La salle de repos était juste à côté de certaines salles de travail des urgences, dans lesquelles il n'y avait rien d'anormal – du moins, semblait-il. Sebastian entra dans la salle, retira sa blouse de médecin et, avec un soupir de soulagement, se prépara à fermer la porte… Juste avant que celle-ci soit close, il entendit une voix masculine s'élever.

- Docteur, j'ai le bras cassé… alors, pourquoi me plâtrez-vous la jambe ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! A bientôt pour un prochain drabble !


	3. Black Ninja

Bonjour à tous !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du retard dans la publication, je suis maintenant en prépa donc j'ai un temps plus que limité à consacrer à l'écriture… Tout d'abord, les infos d'usage :

**Rating :** K, comme le précédent ^^

**Pairing :** Aucun dans ce chapitre ^^

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à Yana Toboso.

Ensuite, je voudrais vraiment remercier mes deux reviewers/revieweuses, ça fait vraiment plaisir *w*

Tout d'abord, **Raiu-chan** qui m'a laissé ma première review *w* En effet, comme tu le disais, ce chapitre s'intitule « Black Ninja » et met en scène un Sebastian passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation… ou pas XD

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier **Boo 0w0** pour ses encouragements !

Mais assez parlé de moi, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau drabble, un peu plus court que les précédents ^^.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Black Ninja.**

Tapi dans l'ombre, Sebastian attendait. Il avait reçu le soir même la mission la plus difficile de son existence, confiée à lui par le jeune Ciel Phantomhive. Le Shinsen Gumi lui-même avait échoué à accomplir cette mission ! C'était dire si la difficulté était présente.

Après trois longues heures de guet, le ninja vit apparaître sa proie au coin de la rue. Il la suivit des yeux sans bouger, attendant qu'elle soit assez près pour la saisir et l'immobiliser…

- Hey, Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Viens prendre un verre !

Avec désespoir, le ninja vit l'objet de sa mission se tourner vers Bardroy, l'aubergiste qui venait de l'interpeller, puis tourner les talons et prendre la fuite. Maintenant, elle se savait traquée. La chasse n'en serait que plus difficile.

- Bardroy, je suis en mission…

- Oups… répondit l'interpellé avec un sourire gêné. Pas de verre alors ?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

Sebastian quitta sa cachette et décida d'aller se reposer le reste de la nuit. Il était en effet bien plus facile de repérer sa proie de nuit que de jour… Il retenterait sa chance le lendemain.

.oOo.

Second soir, Sebastian attendait de nouveau, perché cette fois-ci dans l'arbre au coin de la demeure de Ciel Phantomhive. Comme chaque soir, sa cible passerait par ici… et comme chaque soir – à l'exception de la veille – elle s'introduirait dans la maison pour y causer des ravages.

En pensant à sa proie d'ailleurs… Sebastian vit celle-ci arriver d'un pas prudent au coin de la rue. Puis, elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle se savait observée. Le ninja prit le parti de ne pas descendre de son arbre et d'attendre qu'elle s'introduise dans la maison, pour l'intercepter dès qu'elle en sortirait. Certes, elle causerait plus de dégâts ainsi, mais ses chances de succès étaient beaucoup plus élevées.

- Aah, encore deux coussins fichus ! Pauvre Mr Phantomhive qui doit les changer chaque jour !

Sebastian tourna un instant la tête vers la jeune fille qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Mal lui en prit. Ce court laps de temps suffit à sa cible pour disparaître dans l'ombre. Sebastian soupira. Elle allait certainement s'introduire dans la maison par une autre entrée…

En maudissant la jeune fille à lunettes qui venait de réduire à néant trois longues heures d'attente, Sebastian quitta son perchoir feuillu pour prendre pied sur le toit du bâtiment principal de la propriété. Il avait peu de chances de revoir sa proie ce soir-là, mais c'était toujours possible.

Aussi, il ne crut pas à sa chance lorsqu'il la vit, deux heures plus tard, sortir des cuisines d'un pas félin. Il se concentra. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il avait une chance de l'attraper, il ne devait pas la louper ! Son employeur lui avait bien dit « pas de quartiers », mais Sebastian préférait éviter de tuer lorsqu'il le pouvait…

Lorsque sa proie fut suffisamment proche, il bondit. Elle fit un pas de côté, affolée, mais le ninja avait prévu le coup et il lui barra la route. Il lui fonça ensuite dessus, et avant qu'elle puisse se ressaisir, elle était plaquée à terre sous la masse du ninja.

- Maow…

- Non, je ne te lâcherai pas. Tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts chez Mr Phantomhive comme ça !

- Maaaow…

- … Je te fais mal ? Tu veux un morceau de poisson pour me faire pardonner ?

- Maow !

- D'accord, on y va alors !

Et, repartant avec sa proie, Sebastian se dit que sa soirée avait été très, très fructueuse. Non seulement il pouvait ajouter une mission prestigieuse à son palmarès, mais en plus il avait trouvé un compagnon… Le seul point négatif ? Vraiment, avec la fourrure noire, il y avait plus élégant que le nœud rose bonbon autour du cou.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	4. Black Racer

Bonjour bonjour…

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser platement du retard J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire (en fait, pas du tout le temps en dehors des vacances scolaires) mais je persévère et j'essaye de continuer à publier, même si c'est plus lent ! Quelques infos, comme d'habitude :

**Rating :** K, rien de particulier dans ce chapitre.

**Pairing :** Aucun :3

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers appartient à Yana Toboso.

Je voudrais tout particulièrement remercier **Raiu-chan**, fidèle lectrice s'il en est, pour sa review et pour son assiduité ! Ensuite, je voudrais également remercier **LadyShitsuji** pour sa review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ! Malheureusement Sebastian n'écrasera pas Bard… Peut-être pour une prochaine fois !

_Update: Le titre du chapitre a bien été modifié, merci pour vos informations!_

Allons, trève de bavardages : bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Black Racer**

La voiture arriva en trombe dans l'écurie. Ils étaient premiers pour le moment, mais il fallait faire vite ! L'avance gagnée par l'équipe Phantomhive sur leur principale concurrente, l'équipe Kadar, était maigre, et cet entretient à trois tours de la fin de la course allait être déterminant pour leur victoire à venir.

_1 seconde…_

- Bardroy, les pneus ! Vite !

- Euh, oui !

Sebastian ferma un instant les yeux, excédé. Pourquoi devait-il à la fois piloter la voiture et gérer toutes l'équipe lorsqu'il s'arrêtait ? Il lança un regard excédé à Tanaka, qui regardait la scène d'un air un peu perdu. Confier la direction d'une écurie comme celle des Phantomhive à un homme qui n'y connaissait strictement rien n'allait pas arranger les choses.

_2 secondes…_

-Voilà, les pneus sont enlevés, vous pouvez repartir ! Répondit fièrement Bardroy, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

- … Et les nouveaux pneus, pour remplacer les anciens ?

- Euh…

- May Linn ! Les pneus ! Cria Sebastian après la réplique édifiante de Bardroy, pour se faire entendre par-dessus le vacarme ambiant.

- Oui !

Il vit la jeune fille s'éloigner en trottinant vers les pneus neufs, habilement empilés par Finnian, qui s'occupait du rangement du matériel… Du moins, jusqu'à ce que May Linn se prenne les pieds dans un câble et s'étale de tout son long à terre, sans manquer de projeter pneus et autres accessoires un peu partout autour de la voiture. Sebastian se prit la tête dans les mains… Il avait espéré que tout se passe bien, pour une fois, mais il lui semblait bien que cette prière n'allait pas être exaucée.

_3 secondes…_

- Désolée, désolée, je suis vraiment désolée !

L'écurie était dans le désordre le plus total. May courait après un pneu, complètement paniquée, malgré les tentatives de Tanaka pour la calmer. Finnian, lui, décida soudain que le réservoir de la voiture devait être vide, et empoigna avec enthousiasme le tuyau pour le remplir. Sebastian vit donc avec horreur une grande gerbe d'essence recouvrir son pare-brise. Non, décidément, s'ils gardaient leur avance sur les Kadar, ils auraient beaucoup de chance…

_4 secondes…_

Sebastian ne retrouva la lumière qu'en sortant de la voiture. Il put ainsi constater que May avait enfin rattrapé son pneu, que Bardroy rassemblait les pièces éparses autour de la voiture, et que Finnian avait lâché le tuyau après son méfait - maintenant, il se cachait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il espérait sans doute éviter une réprimande.

Mais le pire, pour Sebastian, n'était pas encore l'état de l'écurie, ni l'incompétence de son équipe… Non, c'était le regard noir de leur manager, le jeune Ciel Phantomhive, fixé sur lui.

- Sebastian, pourquoi n'es-tu pas encore reparti ? Dit ce dernier avec mécontentement après s'être approché.

- Monsieur, quelques problèmes avec l'équipe…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Il faut que nous gagnions cette course. L'équipe Kadar ne peut pas nous surpasser.

- Nous avons encore de l'avance…

Cependant, Sebastian fut vite détrompé par l'arrivée tonitruante de la voiture des Kadar dans leur propre écurie… Tout de suite, un premier équipier s'approcha pour faire le plein, un deuxième pour changer les pneus, tout cela sous le regard impassible de leur pilote, Agni… L'ordre qui y régnait était celui que Sebastian avait tenté d'instaurer sans sa propre équipe, sans une once de succès.

- Vite, Sebastian !

Le ton sans réplique de Ciel sortit Sebastian de ses pensées. Il allait devoir mettre la main à la pâte…

_5 secondes…_

Sebastian se leva, et sortit de la voiture.

_6, 7, 8 secondes…_

Un grand bruit de moteur retentit dans l'écurie Phantomhive. Il était reparti ! Finnian, Bardroy et May sortirent de leur immobilité et cessèrent d'écarquiller les yeux. En trois secondes, il avait tout fait…

- Maintenant, il faut tout ranger, ho ho ho ! Les rappela à l'ordre Tanaka.

Les trois équipiers s'empressèrent de s'exécuter. Pourvu qu'ils gagnent la course…

_Une heure plus tard…_

- Monsieur Michaelis! Il paraît que votre équipe connaît des difficultés d'organisation ! Est-ce vrai ?

- Et malgré cela vous avez gagné ! Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Agni vous a-t-il menacé ? A trois tours de la fin, vous étiez très proches !

Mais à toutes les questions des journalistes, surexcités par une nouvelle victoire des Phantomhive, Sebastian n'avait qu'une seule réponse à apporter. Il sourit.

- Si j'ai gagné… c'est parce que je suis un diable de pilote.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


End file.
